


innocence

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [49]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets drunk. Sara takes her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence

Felicity giggles at Sara, who is holding her up as she sways. “This—this was a great idea! I don't even—don't even feel my arm!”

The blonde holds up the arm in question and Sara sees that some blood is starting to show on the gauze. She grabs Felicity's hand and says, “You were only supposed to take a couple shots, not get drunk.”

“Yeah, well, when in Rome! 'Sides, it hurt and now it doesn't!”

They're nearing Felicity's apartment. The blonde is passed out and Sara is carrying her to the door. Slipping a hand into Felicity's pocket, she locates her keys and figures out which one unlocks the door and heads inside.

She strips Felicity down and puts her in some clothes to sleep in and tucks her into bed. Before she leaves, she brushes the hair off of Felicity's forehead and presses a kiss to her jaw. “My sweet girl, you are too innocent for this.”

Sara lets herself out and spends the night walking the streets.


End file.
